Unforgotten
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: Ken gets amnesia. Based on a joke in real life, and a story I read. Dedicated to my friend who pulled the joke: Emeil (And I've just gone and spelled his name wrong havent I?)
1. Part 1

Unforgotten

Unforgotten 

_1:38am._

Minomon, a small In-training bug Digimon, and partner of Ichijouji Ken, was woken up by shaking movements of his friends bed, and the sound of someone mumbling.

"Ken?" Silence. Minomon crawled to his partners head and tried again. "Ken?"

"Ugh. What? Is something wrong?" Ken's sleepy voice growled. Minomon breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. I was just making sure." Ken smiled and rolled over, rubbing his Digimon's head. Minomon relaxed into the moment happily.

"You're too protective of me."

"I have to be. I'm your friend, and I love you." Ken gave a chuckle.

"I love you too my friend. Now can we get back to sleep?" He rolled over and smiled at Minomon's slight laugh.

_10:43am_

"Knock, knock! Would someone open up already?" Motomiya Daisuke called as he hugged Demiveemon, a dragon-like Digimon, to his chest.

Ken, on the other side of the door, was busy holding back fits of laughter as he leaned against the door. Pretending no one was home.

"Ken! I know your in there, I heard you!" Ken decided to give up.

"Alright. Come in." He opened the door and let his friend in. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Ken as he walked in. The boy genius rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Dai." Daisuke laughed.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ken shrugged and waited by the open door while Daisuke took Demiveemon to Ken's room where he would stay with Minomon while the two destined went uptown.

"I don't know. But I don't care either." Daisuke winked at him as he shut the bedroom door.

"Yup. That's my Ken!" Ken smirked at this.

"Is that Daisuke?" Called a feminine voice from the Kitchen.

"Yes mom. We're going uptown today, we'll be back around 5, okay?"

"Alright honey. Take the stairs on the way down though, the elevators broken."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye Mrs. Ichijouji!" Daisuke called as he nudged Ken on his way out.

"Bye." Mrs. Ichijouji laughed.

The two friends bounded down the stairwell. Daisuke kept leaning over the edge of the banister and pretending to loose his balance.

Ken shook his head every time Daisuke straightened and grinned at him.

He was doing so now, two flights from the bottom. Ken was turning to open the door near them which lead out into the lobby, when Daisuke leaned over the banister again.

"Hey, let's check out the basement!" Ken rolled his eyes and walked beside his friend. He patted his shoulder.

"Alright, meet you down." Daisuke started to laugh when he lost his balance, for real, and grabbed onto Ken's arm for balance.

"Dais…?" Ken started when he too lost his balance. The two cried out in fright and surprise as they toppled over the edge and, in a blur of movement and metal banisters, the two fell to the ground.

_11:20am_

Daisuke moaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold, concrete floor. His head swam with dizziness and pain. Moaning again, he sat up and looked around.

He noticed Ken laying beside him, still unconscious.

"Ken? Are you alright?" He asked, his vision blurred too badly to notice his friend couldn't respond. "Ken?" Daisuke nudged his friend. Nothing. Daisuke ignored the pain in his head and knelt beside the child of Kindness. "Hey, its time to wake up!" Still no response. Daisuke rolled his friend over, he noticed a small trickle of blood slowly roll down Ken's face. He started to panic. He quickly lifted his friend into his arms and carefully carried him up the stairs. Hoping he could make the upward trip.

Mrs. Ichijouji, hearing the frantic knocking at the door, muttered something inaudible under her breath about neighbouring kids. But when she opened the door she received quite a shock to see Daisuke kneeling on the ground with her son half leaning, half draped against him.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried as she helped Daisuke carry Ken into the living room where they lay him on the couch. Both boys had bruised foreheads. But Ken's was bleeding, just under his Raven bangs. The red mixed with the bangs creating a purple highlight.

Daisuke was biting an already bleeding lip and looking worried. "What happened?" Ken's mother asked. Daisuke shook his head unhappily.

"We were just talking and joking around. Next thing I know we'd fallen down two flights of stairs. I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Ichijouji hurried into the bathroom and came back a first aid kit.

She started to treat her son's wounds while Daisuke went into the bathroom to treat his bruises.

_11:46am_

Mrs. Ichijouji watched her son lie on the living room couch. As far as she could tell he was fine, and there was no need to call a doctor. Daisuke came in with a band-aid on his forehead. He came over and sat down opposite her. He smiled in the reassuring way he always seemed to, giving people hope and making them smile too.

"I don't suppose you know how to revive someone from a blow to the head?" She asked finally. Daisuke made a face before grinning mischievously.

"I'll try." He stood and went over to Ken, kneeling beside his head he yelled; "WAKE UP!" Ken sat up so fast Daisuke was knocked back into the coffee table. "Itai." He grumbled. Mrs. Ichijouji laughed. "Hey, it worked!" Ken looked around frantically, until he realised his head hurt. He sat on the edge of the couch and held his head in his hands, giving a low moan.

"Ken?" Mrs. Ichijouji leaned forward and touched her son's shoulder. He shot up again, looking around. Daisuke sat next to him.

"Where am I?" Ken asked, looking from Daisuke to his mother, a blank expression on his face. Daisuke grinned and punched his shoulder gently.

"Your home. And you scared the daylights out of us. That was a nasty fall."

"Fall?"

"Honey," Mrs. Ichijouji spoke up. "Do you remember? You and Daisuke fell down two flights of stairs." Ken fingered the bandage that ran round his head. He gave slight smile.

"Sort of. Could I ask a question?" Mrs. Ichijouji nodded.

"Of corse." Ken took a deep breath, looked at Daisuke again, and then at his mother.

"Who's Daisuke?" Daisuke fell off the couch with an audible squeak. Mrs. Ichijouji paled slightly. "In fact, who are you?" Now she looked rather faint.

"Ken, I'm Daisuke." The child of Friendship and Courage sat next to him again. "And that's your mom." Ken smiled at them, although it held confusion and the look of someone who knew he was on receiving end of a joke.

"Why do you keep calling me Ken? That's not my name."

"Oh Kami, no." Mrs. Ichijouji whimpered. Daisuke bit his lower lip again.

"That's your name. You're Ichijouji Ken." Ken shook his head and smiled. "What?"

"My name isn't Ken. Its… I'm…" Ken instantly started to loose his cool, fear replacing calm. "I… I don't remember my own name!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just calm down!" Mrs. Ichijouji said, more to herself than the two boys.

"I guess it really was a nasty fall." Daisuke said, his grin wavering. He was trying in vain to lighten the mood. Ken wasn't buying it. He buried his face in his hands and gave a groan. He mumbled something which sounded like a curse.

Mrs. Ichijouji was pacing around the room, her hands on her cheeks, chanting;

"Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami…" Daisuke gently touched his friends shoulder.

"Ken? Can you remember anything?" Ken raised his head, his eyes were brimming with tears. He shook his head sadly.

"Not unless you count complete darkness." Daisuke gave a half smirk.

"Actually I would."

"What?"

"Never mind. Mrs. Ichijouji, calm down. It's going to be okay." Mrs. Ichijouji sat down again and nodded, taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself. Daisuke stood and headed for the hall. "Excuse me, may I stay the night, you know, to help." She turned and smiled.

"Of corse Daisuke." Ken looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Daisuke," He said. Daisuke leaned back into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you my friend?" Daisuke made a face before he realised what he was talking about. He grinned.

"Not only that I'm you best friend. Human anyway." Both Ichijouji's stared at him. "Uhh, excuse me." He disappeared again.

"Is he always like that?" Mrs. Ichijouji smiled and nodded.

"Honey, I'm going to make some Cocoa, would you like that?" Ken smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. I mean… mom." Mrs. Ichijouji nodded and quickly went into the kitchen, fighting back tears at her son's response.

Daisuke came back from the hall. He had phoned Inoue Miyako the second he'd called his mother. She'd just about had a fit, yelling something about stupid jokes. She'd calmed down almost immediately afterwards. (Ahh! the magic of caller ID.)

Daisuke leaned against the back of the couch. Ken turned to look at him.

"Miyako says we should show you something familiar to jog your memory." Daisuke said when he noticed Ken looking at him.

"Who's Miyako? Is that your sister." Daisuke paled and shook his head vigorously.

"No! She's our friend."

"Oh."

"Boys," It was Mrs. Ichijouji. "I need to go to the store. That's a good idea Miyako has, Daisuke." Daisuke smiled.

"My mom says I can stay the night."

"That's good. See you later." With that she left.

"She sure calmed down quickly." Ken said. Daisuke moved in front of his best friend.

"Yeah. But with you running away and all she's good at it." Ken looked up in surprise.

"I ran away? Why?"

"Err. Let's go find Minomon and Demiveemon."

"Who?" Daisuke tugged Ken to his bedroom. Which, needless to say, was weird to him.

"Uh. Two little creatures called Digital monsters. They're our friends so don't be scared." Ken only smirked.

"Monsters? I don't believe in monsters!"

"How do you know?" Ken gave another blank look before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I… uh, don't."

"Yeesh!"

Daisuke opened Ken's bedroom door and peered in.

"Minomon? Demiveemon?" When neither answered he walked in. Ken looked around blankly. "Uh… this is your room." Ken looked at him and nodded vaguely, looking around. Daisuke tried to force back the sudden pain that flared in his heart. Ken didn't know where he was! Yet, with all the time he spent in his room Daisuke was certain he'd at least remember something!

"I still don't see any monsters." Ken folded his arms and cocked his head to one side, as if Daisuke were playing a prank on him.

"Ken-Chan?" Ken spun around at the unexpected voice. Demiveemon and Minomon both sat on the floor, looking up at the older boy. Ken stared at them for about five seconds before he dived behind Daisuke yelling hysterically.

*

_12:02pm_

Daisuke had eventually managed to calm down Ken long enough to scoop up the two Digimon and take them into the bathroom where he tried, relentlessly, to explain what Amnesia was.

"How could Ken get amnesia?" Minomon said, after the two finally got the concept of Ken not being able to remember anything, not even them. Minomon wasn't taking the news lightly either. Demiveemon was now on Daisuke's shoulder, nuzzling his partners cheek. Daisuke sighed and tried once again not to cry at the look on the little bug-Digimon's face. "You didn't get amnesia." Minomon pointed out, almost accusingly. Daisuke's head snapped up.

"Hey! Some people hit their heads and loose their memory. Some hit their heads…"

"And loose their minds?" Demiveemon said trying to be helpful.

"I was actually going to say, become dizzy." Minomon had tears in his eyes now. Demiveemon leapt from Daisuke's shoulder to comfort his friend.

Daisuke sighed again and shook his head. He stood and left the two Digimon, heading to Ken's room to make sure he was alright.

"Ken?" He looked into his friends room once again. This time he saw him sitting on his computer chair, looking at a book he'd found on the shelf. Daisuke noticed it was a photo album. Ken smiled up at him slightly, with little to no humour. His eyes shone with a type of vulnerability Daisuke had only ever seen in a frightened child.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Huh? What did you do?" Ken shrugged. "Look, I didn't mean for you to get scared. Although how you of all people could get scared of a little creature no taller than your ankle…" He quickly stopped, not because he realised what he was saying, but because of the look in Ken's eyes. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. You don't have amnesia."

"What?! Ken! Don't say that!" Ken ignored Daisuke and peered at the album blankly for a few seconds before closing it and turning to look at his shoes. Daisuke knelt in front of him, looking up into his eyes. "It's not your fault for getting amnesia… its mine." Ken looked up, surprised.

"Yours?"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded. "I was playing around, and when you started too we ended up falling." Ken gave him an almost sad look.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm scared." Daisuke stood up and gave him a piteous look.

"I told you, the Digimon…"

"Not of the Digimon. I'm just… scared." Daisuke bit his lip again, ignoring the new flow of blood. He bent forward and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him close. Ken burst into tears at the sudden contact and buried his face into Daisuke's chest.

"It's okay." Daisuke whispered as he rubbed his friends arm, comforting him. "It's going to be alright."

To be continued…

A/N: Yes, a Cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? Don't hurt me! I felt like putting the times down, I don't know why though. Poor Ken-Chan.

You all hate me now, right? Heh, Heh. Wait till I finish, then you'll hate me more. *Dances and giggles* R&R. See ya!


	2. Part 2

Unforgotten 2

Unforgotten 2

_11:50am_

Miyako stared at the now silent phone. Ken with amnesia? That was impossible, wasn't it? She instantly played with the idea that Daisuke had been kidding, again.

But something inside of her said that he wasn't. Wasn't intentionally trying to anyway. There was something else, something that just didn't add up.

"Poromon! Come on!" Miyako hissed into her room as she grabbed a pack from beside the door. Poromon, a little pink bird-like Digimon, hopped up to her from the corner and into her arms. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The two quickly hurried out of the building.

*

_12:47pm_

Mrs. Ichijouji hurried into the apartment. She'd been hurrying a lot today, and having an amnesiac son wasn't helping any. And her husband being away on a business trip without his cell phone or any numbers to reach him was even worse.

"At least Ken has friends like Daisuke who stick by to help out, no matter what." She whispered as she put away her shopping and started to make the hot cocoa she'd promised earlier.

In Ken's room Daisuke was busy trying to tell him about his life. Trying to describe him, and the adventures they'd shared together. He tried his best to stay away from the whole Digimon Kaizer and Osamu thing.

So far all he'd succeeded in doing was giving Ken a head ache and renewing his friendship with Minomon, who was now being hugged by the taller boy.

"You can't remember anything?" The little bug Digimon was asking. Ken shook his head, almost sadly. "Not even me?" Ken smiled slightly and shook his head again.

"Sorry."

"I told you; It's not your fault." Daisuke said, sounding exasperated.

"Its not yours either." Ken said softly, smiling at the chocolate eyed boy who sat next to him on the floor. Daisuke grinned.

"Then its no ones fault!" Ken's smile grew slightly at this, but disappeared when he heard his mothers voice.

"Ken! Daisuke! Cocoa's ready. Where are you?"

"In here." Ken called. Daisuke just about jumped out of his skin.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Ken looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Daisuke quickly took Minomon and Demiveemon and pushed them under the bed.

"You mom doesn't know about… Hi, Mrs Ichijouji!" Ken's mother looked into the room, a smile being forced onto her face. Daisuke grinned up at her while Ken gave his friend a quizzical look before turning to smile at her.

"Come into the living room and drink it in there, okay?"

"Alright." Both boys said. Mrs. Ichijouji left, and was heard muttering to herself as she walked down the hall. Thinking to herself how they had seemed so normal. As if nothing was wrong, as if her son was himself again.

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief and Minomon and Demiveemon came out of hiding. Ken seemed utterly lost.

"Know about what?" He questioned Daisuke's earlier statement. Daisuke turned to look at him, seeming astonished.

"Digimon! Neither of your parents knows about Minomon, or the Digiworld."

"Why?" Silence.

"Are you kidding!?"

"What?"

"They'll go ballistic!"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Never mind!" Daisuke buried his face in his hands, hiding from Ken's baffled expression. Minomon nuzzled up against his partners chest. Ken smiled at him before tapping Daisuke on the shoulder. "What?" He asked, well, more like sighed.

"Do you want cocoa or not?" Daisuke looked at the Raven-haired boy. For a second the smile and joking in his tone made it seem as if he were himself again. As if the whole amnesia thing had been a bad dream. Then Ken hesitantly lifted Minomon off his lap and put him on the floor to play with Demiveemon as he stood up. Looking as if he were half forcing himself.

Again Daisuke felt the familiar pain in his heart as he realised maybe, just maybe, he had lost his friend forever.

_1:12pm_

"Maybe we could go to the mall," Daisuke said to Mrs. Ichijouji as the three of them sat around the dining table. "Miyako said she might meet us there later, and she might have the others with her." Mrs. Ichijouji seemed thoughtful. She wanted to keep Ken here, at home, were he would be safe.

She looked up and watched as Ken absentmindedly stared at the two as if he weren't there. Swirling the cocoa in his mug blankly, as if he were watching them from far away. It broke her heart.

"Yes," She forced herself to say. "That would be a good idea." To be honest she wanted to pretend Ken was fine, pretend none of this was happening. But she couldn't, whenever she saw the glint in Ken's eyes, the slight emotion that he was frightened, and somewhere he knew he wasn't supposed to be. The look of someone who knew nothing and was reluctant to do so. "You do that."

"Thanks. Hey Ken, we're going to bump into Miyako and some others at the mall, okay?" Ken nodded, still vaguely spaced out.

Both Daisuke and Mrs. Ichijouji exchanged worried glances.

_1:57pm_

Daisuke dragged Ken through the doors into the large building. All around people were searching through racks, looking over shelves, and chatting. Daisuke had his backpack slung over one shoulder, the two Digimon inside.

"Where are we going? Where are we?" Ken asked as Daisuke tugged him down one of the aisles. He chewed on his bottom lip again, not answering his friend questions. "Daisuke?"

They reached the end of the store and hurried out into the bustling street.

Daisuke tugged Ken towards a large fountain in the middle of the mall. Underneath sat Miyako, looking around expectantly.

"Miyako!" Daisuke stopped tugging on the boy genius's arm to wave at the lavender-haired girl who smiled and waved back.

"There you are. Hi Ken! Daisuke was just joking wasn't he, the bandage is for show, right?" Ken stared blankly at the taller girl, wondering wether to answer or not, his expression was all she needed though. "Oh Daisuke! For once couldn't you just be joking?!" She cried, turning from the older boy to glare at her friend, who backed away from her.

"Look I know your upset, but…"

"Upset, I'll show you upset!"

"Excuse me." Miyako stopped advancing on the now frightened keeper of Courage and Friendship to turned to Ken. "It's no ones fault." He said, repeating Daisuke's exact words.

Miyako slumped at the words, although in her mind something wasn't right, something was missing…

"Look, Miyako, remember you said we should take Ken some places he might recognise?" She turned to the mahogany haired boy and nodded.

"Yeah I guess…" She looked around at the people walking to and fro. "Come on."

"Huh?" Both boys stared after her, she nodded towards the library.

"We'll use the computer there."

"Oh! Okay." Daisuke said.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to be a part of this?" Ken asked as he hurried after his friends.

_2:04pm_

Managing to find a secluded computer Miyako held up her D3.

"Shall we?" She asked as Poromon stuck his head out from her shoulder bag.

Daisuke tugged Ken beside him, holding his wrist in case he decided to run.

"Let's do it!" Miyako nodded at the two behind her.

"Digiport open!"

"What?" Came Ken's response just before the light of the portal engulfed the three Destined. Transporting them to the Digital world.

Surprisingly Ken didn't freak out again as the three stood in a sheltered forest in front of a Digiport. He was looking around in utter confusion, ignoring the fact that Minomon, Poromon, and Demiveemon were now bigger and different.

"We're in the Digital world now." Said Wormmon, interrupting his partners thoughts long enough for him to look down. Hawkmon, Wormmon and Veemon looked back at them.

Ken buried his face in his hands.

"I don't want to know." He moaned.

By now everything was more of a blur to Ken more than ever. He had woken up to find himself somewhere he didn't recognise, with two people he didn't know. He had learned they were his friend and mother, although without memories of either it was hard to grasp.

Now he was with a strange girl he knew he was supposed to know, but didn't. And to make matters worse his life before he forgot it was quite an… exciting one. With strange creatures and being sucked into computers.

In Ken's mind everything he was supposed to know, everything he'd seen and heard, everything that was him… was now gone. Blackness and swirled blurs were all that were left of his memory and past. Feelings he'd become accustomed to, were now new and frightening, and while the others thought they knew what was going on in his mind, they weren't even scratching the surface.

At least that's what Daisuke thought.

He had been trying to put himself in his friends shoes, trying to imagine what it would be like to not remember anything, bot even your own name.

He, as well as everyone else who had ever tried, failed miserably.

The three friends and their Digimon wandered through the small forest. It was dotted with wild flowers, small clearings and boulders overgrown with moss. The trees that grew around were all different shapes and sizes. Some were so tall their tops were a mystery. Others so short they were almost stepped on. Some trees would make a great climb, others would throw you down before you even tried.

The grass, leaves, branches, pebbles and moss which covered the ground was softly crunched under their shoes and seemed to roll like water as they walked over it.

The sun shone through the canopy above, spreading light throughout the shadows.

Now and then a Digimon would appear out of no where and wave or greet them. Others would watch while they walked by and others were only heard, never seen.

All in all it was a miraculous day.

But Daisuke, Miyako, their Digimon and Wormmon were all too worried to notice more than a glance. Ken trudged along behind them, seeming in awe of their surroundings. But in a way that was if he'd never even been in a forest before.

"Lets have a rest!" Veemon piped up. He'd taken the lead a while back, bounding along in front of them. He was now standing in a clearing just on the edge of the forest. Beyond they could easily see a great sandy valley. In the valley there were a few fallen control spires, including a Kiwimon village.

"Great idea, Vee!" Daisuke piped up as he sat beside his blue Digimon. Ken eyed them suspiciously as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Something wrong?" Miyako asked, noticing his expression. He quickly shook it off, replacing it was a forced calm look.

"No, just… nothing." She raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject.

While resting in the clearing the three joked around and talked as if it were a normal picnic. Digiworld, amnesia or not. Ken was almost seeming normal again when Daisuke mentioned something about destiny stones. They noticed Ken had spaced out again, knowing nothing on the subject and therefore having nothing to add to it.

This got a glare for Daisuke and Wormmon trying to cheer his partner up again.

Of all the things they talked about, Ken only recognised what had been told to him by Daisuke only a few hours ago. This brought up a greater, tense sadness in the air than either destined had ever experienced before in their lives. And still Ken seemed to space out whenever they talked, unless to him, as if it were all above and beyond his understanding. Which, sadly, it was.

To be continued… 

A/N: One more chapter, I promise! Then you can set up a stalking party! Ja mata!


	3. Part 3: Epilogue

Unforgotten 3

A/N: In the famous words of one who is about to get their butt kicked (me): They hate me! They hate me! They really, really hate me! (I sung this when I uploaded the first chapter, I can't stop now!)

Unforgotten 3 Epilogue

Re-exploring the Digital world was one thing, trying to remember exploring it in the first place when you have amnesia, is something entirely different.

If he wasn't following Miyako, Daisuke and the Digimon, Ken was wandering towards what the others saw as not friendly. Like when he walked up to a Woodmon and asked him why he wasn't called Stumpmon. Not a good idea.

Of course, after a while they were quite happy to bump into some friends. Takeru and Hikari. The two and their Digimon had gotten an E-mail from Miyako telling them the three were in the Digital world and about Ken's amnesia.

Hikari looked as though she were fighting back tears.

"Hey guys!" Takeru called as they came up to the three.

"Hey T.E!" four groans chorused. Ken looked at them in confusion.

"His names T.K!" Hikari scolded the shorter boy.

"Alright, J.B, whatever!"

"Hello." Ken said to the children of Hope and Light.

"Hey Ken!" Takeru said. Ken eyed him with confusion.

"I'm Hikari, this is Takeru." Hikari said pretending to be meeting the Raven-haired boy for the first time.

"You can call me T.K though, everyone does."

"Not everyone." Ken said, catching onto the joke. Everyone laughed as Daisuke face faulted.

"Oi!"

_3:56pm_

Once again the group spilt up, Hikari and Takeru left.

Daisuke and Miyako practically dragged Ken through the Digiport.

In the library a few people witnessed a bright light, while others realised a girl and two boys were standing next to a computer when a second before there was no one.

Miyako headed back to her parents convenience store, waving to Ken and Daisuke who headed back to Ken's.

"What time is it?" Ken suddenly asked for no reason. Daisuke looked at his Digivice which, conveniently, showed the time.

"4 o'clock. Why?"

"No reason." Daisuke eyed his friend curiously before shrugging it off.

The two made it to the apartment building in Tamachi where Ken lived.

Heading up Daisuke noticed how Ken kept looking down to the basement level. _'He remembers.' _Daisuke thought to himself, feeling overly hopeful. _'I know he does.'_

Mrs. Ichijouji answered the door and was overjoyed to see her son and Daisuke standing at the threshold.

"There you two are! I was starting to get worried." She assured them into the apartment. Daisuke quickly took Minomon and Demiveemon to Ken's room.

Mrs. Ichijouji headed for the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." She called. Daisuke came round the corner and sat next to Ken on the couch. He nudged his friend in the ribs playfully, arousing him from deep thought.

"What's up?" Ken stared at him blankly.

"Nothing." He went back to staring at nothing.

"You remember something, don't you?" Ken nodded absently. Then, to Daisuke's surprise, he gave a bemused smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." He repeated, hiding the smirk. Daisuke arched an eyebrow.

"Ken. What?" The older boy turned to him.

"The date." He said blankly before he got up and headed off to wash his hands. Daisuke stared after him.

"The date?"

*

_4:43pm_

Miyako sat in her room, rubbing her Digimon's head absently. She had been watching Ken all day as he followed her and Daisuke like a lost puppy. His eyes would sometimes glaze over and become foggy, as if he were listening to something no one else could.

She'd watched when he 'accidentally' walked up to various Digimon on his own, either scaring her, Daisuke and their Digimon or being dragged away with comments such as;

"He's grouchy.", "She doesn't like to talk.", Or, "You don't want to know, trust me."

All in all Miyako was worried sick. Once or twice Ken had walked up to a good Digimon, and talked to it with an expression on his face she couldn't quite interpret. He'd come back with a blank expression and not told them what he'd said to the Digimon, no matter how much they prodded.

Miyako sighed and lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Something's not right." She said, before the phone rang. She went to the hall and answered. "Moushi, Moushi, Inoue residence."

"Miyako?" It was Hikari.

"Hi, 'Kari. What's up?"

"Do you feel like there's something… missing?"

"Yeah. Its Ken."

"Iie. I mean, about Ken."

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"The way he kept looking at us, like he was afraid, or something."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Like he was hiding something." There was a silence between the two that lasted a long while.

"I felt it to. But what would he hide from us?"

*

_5:12pm_

Daisuke had volunteered to set the table and was doing so as Mrs. Ichijouji finished up their meals. Ken was watching blankly from the doorframe.

"Hey Ken! Pass me that will ya?" Daisuke said waving absently at a fork he'd dropped on the opposite side of the table to him. Ken came over and bent down. Coming back up with the fork he noticed Daisuke eyeing the kitchen calendar suspiciously. He woke from his concentration as Ken dropped the fork on the table in front of him.

Mrs. Ichijouji had been watching her son's movements. He'd spoken and acted as if he were around perfect strangers. As if he were expecting his actual family to call up, telling him it was time to come home.

This would have broken her heart, if it weren't already broken from the days events. But how were they ever going to fix it? _'Tomorrow,'_ She thought as she took the plates of food to the table. _'I'm calling a doctor.'_

Mrs Ichijouji sat down and smiled at the two boys, hiding her reddened eyes.

"Before we eat, I'd like to say something." Ken announced, a surprisingly mischievous smirk on his face as he stood up. Daisuke and his mother seemed surprised as he smiled at them, looking ridiculous with the bandage around his head, parts of his hair peeking out from various folds. "April Fools! I never had Amnesia!" The two stared at him, dumbfounded.

As the two stared at Ken as he grinned, the lost, blank look on his face was replaced with a joyful, amused expression. The two, in shock said nothing. Daisuke suddenly stood up and punched Ken square in the jaw before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a tight bear hug. Mrs. Ichijouji wept with joy as Daisuke let go of his friend, pushing him back into his seat. Ken stared at his best friend.

"Itai! Wow Dai! I never knew you had it in you!" Daisuke frowned, glared at him and folded his arms. Mrs. Ichijouji was laughing at the two of them now, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Baka! Don't you ever, **ever** do that again, Ichijouji Ken! And if you do… I'll kill you!! Understand?!" Daisuke growled. But his smile was as happy as Mrs. Ichijouji's.

"I understand I got you good!" Ken laughed. Daisuke frowned again and sat down. "Gomen nasai." He smiled and quickly reached across the table to hold his mothers hand.

"I'm so sorry I scared you Kaasan!" She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just glad you're alright, honey." The three laughed happily.

"Although Daisuke has a point." Ken rolled his eyes.

"I promise not to fake amnesia and scare everyone I know into having a heart attack." She laughed. "Anyway, it got you back for yelling in my ear!" He yelled at Daisuke.

"Would you rather I threw cold water in your face, cause I'm about too!" Mrs. Ichijouji laughed with relief as Daisuke and Ken argued. Relieved that her son was all right.

Later after telling their Digimon and Ken being smothered in hugs from both…

"How on earth did you pull it off!" Daisuke asked Ken as the two of them sat in the living room on the couch. Ken grinned and winked at him.

"It was easy. I've been watching you trying to figure out your homework!"

"Hey!" Ken laughed as Daisuke hit him with one of the coach pillows. While the two wrestled playfully Mrs. Ichijouji gave a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you actually pulled an April fools joke! I didn't see you as the type!"

"Did you notice anything about the calendars?" Ken asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"I marked out and tore off all signs of the first of April! That was my original prank."

"Ha! I can't believe you! Why did you do that?"

"So you wouldn't pull a prank on me." The two laughed again.

_5:32pm_

Riingg!

Once again the phone rang. Miyako answered.

"Hikari?"

"No, Ken." Came the response. Miyako slumped against the wall.

"Hey Ken, how are you?"

"Great! I have something to confess though."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. Why was he feeling great anyway?

"April Fools!" He let the words sink in for a few seconds as Miyako glanced at the calendar beside her.

"You sneaky little rat!" She screamed into the phone. On the other end Ken jumped and pulled the phone away from his ear, and Daisuke burst out laughing. The two Digimon watched from his bedroom door, smiles on their faces. "Omae O Koroso!!"

"Dai already said that."

"Well now you have two people after your head!" Ken laughed. "I'm glad you're alright. Just don't you do that again, ever!"

"Already promised not to. I have to call Hikari, could you tell Iori and Takeru?"

"Alright." She lived in the same building as they did so she wouldn't have to call. "Bye."

"Ja ne." Hanging up Ken glared at the Keeper of Courage and Friendship. "Anyone ever tell you, you laugh like a hyena?" Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the Raven haired genius. "Touché."

Hikari answered the phone after a few rings.

"Kamiya residence. Hikari speaking."

"Hello. It's Ken."

"Ken? Where'd you get my number?" Taichi looked over at his sister, a confused look on his face.

"You gave it to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah… wait. That was three weeks ago."

"April Fools, Hikari!" There was a short silence. Taichi was about to tap his sisters shoulder to make sure she was alright when she exploded.

"I'll 'April fools!' you, Ichijouji!!" She screamed. Taichi jumped back, before grasping the situation. He started laughing. The keeper of light glared at her older brother. "Just you wait!" She yelled into the phone, only to be met by the laughter of Ken and Daisuke. "Daisuke was in on this wasn't he?"

"N… no. Iie." Ken stammered. "I got him and my mother too."

"Ken! That's not nice! Your mother?!" Taichi laughed harder.

"I swear I apologised!" Just then he picked up the phone in the hall.

"Way to go!"

"Niisan get off the line!" Hikari growled.

"Aragato Taichi-san." Ken said, both boys fighting back laughter.

"I hope you told the others."

"I did."

"You got us all bad, you know that?" The laughter came then, Hikari still fuming on one end. "Lighten up, Imoto!"

"I've already been threatened with death, so that won't work." Ken said. Daisuke was heard trying to catch his breath.

"I hate you all." Hikari hung up. The two were quiet.

"I'm going to go hide now. Bye Ken."

"Good idea, Sayonara Taichi-san."

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as Ken hung up.

"Hikari hates us all." He stared at Ken.

"You're kidding."

"Want to phone her up and find out?"

"No thanks!" He practically squeaked. No one, not even Daisuke, was stupid enough to try and talk to Hikari when she was mad.

The two headed to ken's room, their Digimon practically bounding all over them, glad that Ken was alright.

And it was that day that every one realised what kind of warped humour Ken really had.

END 

A/N: Hee, hee. I am finitio! Oh boy what a way to end a story. But Ken really does have a warped sense of humour, doesn't he? I bet your setting up a search as I speak! *Ahem* For those who hated this fic for various reasons unbeknown to me, sorry, sorry, sorry!! At least now you know why it's called 'Unforgotten'!

Dedicated to John Wainscott, author of 'April Fools!', a Sonic The Hedgehog story, which gave me the idea for this one! Also some things mentioned in this fic are © him.


End file.
